


I'm No Damsel

by theMyMylove



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMyMylove/pseuds/theMyMylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Constance is at the palace, she is finally away from her husband and has a small bit a of freedom. Unfortunately, that freedom allows her to watch D’Artagnan flirting with other woman. She hates being a woman in a man’s world, but that doesn’t mean she’ll let those men treat her badly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Mainly Constance/Anne, Constance/Aramis friendship, Constance/D’Artagnan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is my first story in this fandom. So a fair warning, it won’t be that great. Some extra notes, my stories aren’t very long. Also I’m not that great at old English, so I’m going to try and make it sound as authentic as I can. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunate for me, however if I did, Constance would have way more screen space, AND those scenes with D’Artagnan Constance dreamt, would not be dreams.

“Constance?” said Queen Anne. But Constance’s focus was outside the window. Where she saw D’Artagnan talking, and dare she say it… _flirting_ …with the same girl she saw him kiss. “Constance!”

“Yes, your majesty,” Constance said, snapping out of her thoughts.

“I’ve been calling your name for a while now, are you okay?” Anne asked.

“I’m fine, my lady,” Constance said.

“Could you please take him from me?” Anne asked, placing the baby carefully in Constance’s arms. She then paced to the window and glanced outside. “How do you know D’Artagnan exactly?”

“He lodged at my husband’s home,” Constance said, restraining any emotion in her voice.

“He spoke quite highly of you. One may think he was in love with you,” Anne commented, glancing at Constance to see her reaction, and the way Constance’s eyes flickered with a touch of happiness answered all of her other questions.

“He is kind,” she answered softly.

“I understand forbidden love,” Anne spoke, quietly.

“Oh no, your majesty, it’s not,” Constance started.

“Please do not hide your feelings from me, Constance. I can see it on your face. You both clearly love each other.”

“I’m a married woman.” Anne nodded in understanding.

“I understand your plight,” she said, quietly. The women exchanged an understanding look, before Constance’s eyes were on the baby again.

“He’s gorgeous, and has your face, your grace. But the eyes are so dark, I suppose he got it from his father,” Constance said.

“Yes,” Anne answered, hesitating slightly. As Constance looked at the baby closer, a cold shock hit her.

“They look kind of like…” Constance said softly.

“Yes?” Anne asked, watching Constance carefully.

“Nothing, Your Grace, I was mumbling to myself,” Constance said, turning away. “Oh Aramis…what have you done?”

**~damsel~**

Constance walked towards the exit of the palace, pondering her latest discovery, however her thoughts led her to walk straight into someone else. Fortunately the person who walked into kept a strong hold on her. She looked up into painfully familiar eyes. Her eyes widened as she went to step back.

“Forgive me, Madame, I did not see where I was going,” D’Artagnan said, bowing his head slightly.

“It’s alright,” she squeaked out, and she looked around him to see the other three looking around. “I was wondering if I could have a word with Monsieur Aramis.” They all looked at her stunned.

“Why of course,” Aramis replied, a look of confusion dawning his face.

“In private?” she added. The musketeers shared a look, but left the two of them alone. “Walk me in the garden, Monsieur?” Aramis nodded and they both walked out in the garden. When they reached a fair distance from the palace, but they were still in sight, Constance turned on him, and her hand flew across his face.

“What the-Constance!” Aramis cried. She looked around to see if anyone had heard, and she caught the sight of his three friends watching them from a distance. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Aramis.

“How could you Aramis? She’s the Queen!” Constance hissed, and soon Aramis was dawning a look of realization and wide eyes.

“How did you…did she…” Aramis fumbled for word.

“I would recognised those beautiful brown eyes anywhere,” Constance huffed. Aramis let a smirk come over his face.

“Beautiful brown eyes?” he said, and Constance lifted her hand again, but Aramis caught it. “I’m sorry, does he really have my eyes?” Constance’s features softened.

“Oh, Aramis, what have you done?”

“I know. It was a mistake, it was one night. Now I have to live the rest of my life watching over him from a distance,” Aramis said, head hanging low. Constance took cupped his face, and gave him a warm look.

“That’s why you have me,” she said, softly. Aramis looked at her confused. “I’m going to help you see your son. The Queen and King trust me, and she lets me give him walks around the palace. I can always ask for a Musketeer escort.”

“You are truly an amazing woman, I understand what D’Artagnan sees in you,” Aramis said, taking Constance in a hug. Constance laughed and pulled away. She patted a cheek then made her way back towards the palace. She greeted the other musketeers, earning a confused look from D’Artagnan and when back into the palace. Aramis joined the musketeers a few moments later.

“What was that about?” Porthos asked.

“You, my dear D’Artagnan, chose an amazing woman,” Aramis said, smiling.

“I’m well aware,” D’Artagnan said. “What did she want?”

“Just making sure I’m taking care of you,” Aramis said, walking ahead. They all shared a look, and decided to believe him for now.

**~damsel~**

“Your Grace, I was wondering whether I could have an escort, for when I take the young prince for walks in the garden,” Constance asked, eyeing Anne, while rocking the young baby. “A musketeer perhaps.” Anne studied her carefully.

“Has something happened recently?” she asked carefully. She had heard arguing between Constance and her husband a couple of nights before, but Constance had brushed her off. She had also seen the bruise on Constance’s wrist, then Constance thought she hid well.

“No, your grace. It would be safer for the Prince if he was watched at all times,” Constance said, trying to avoid the Queen’s gaze.

“Well then, I shall inform Captain Treville about your wishes,” Anne told her. “Do you have any requests?” She knew she wouldn’t ask for D’Artagnan, but it was kind to ask her all the same.

“Monsieur Aramis?” Constance said quietly, and Anne froze, her gaze set on Constance and her son.

“Aramis?” Anne asked.

“Yes, I may trust all of them, but Aramis is the only one who is good with a child, I know from experience,” Constance said. Anne nodded.

“I will inform him,” she said. “But Constance, if something has happened, you will tell me, right?” Constance stilled for a moment.

“Of course your grace,” she said, but Anne knew, that she would be having a talk with the Musketeers soon.

**~damsel~**

“You four,” called Treville from the stairs. The four of them were sitting around the table, generally talking when Treville had called them.

“Yes, Captain,” Aramis said, turning to the man.

“The Queen has requested for a musketeers to escort her personal confident, Madame Bonacieux, around the palace,” he said, and all their eyes went to D’Artagnan, well except for Aramis. “And before any of you get excited, it seems as Madame Bonacieux has requested one in particular.” All the Musketeers followed Treville’s gaze to Aramis. “You are to report there now, this evening. I don’t know what is going on between you and Madame Bonacieux, but one of my musketeers in love with her was more than enough, I don’t need two of you fighting over her.” Aramis nodded, and he could feel D’Artagnan’s death glare digging into the back of his head. As the Captain went back upstairs, Aramis turned to D’Artagnan.

“It is not what it seems. I do not harbour romantic feelings for Madame Bonacieux, I love her as if she was my sister,” Aramis explained. “Now my friends, duty calls.” They watched him ride away from them.

“Why do I feel like he is hiding something?” Athos asked the other two.

“He probably is,” was all he got.                                            

*^*^*^*

**_Okay. So. Comments are life._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One truth revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m adding an OC in, because I needed someone to add a little more depth to the story. I’ll try to make sure she doesn’t steal the spotlight from Constance. 
> 
> OC: Rosalynn Bonacieux, sister of Monsieur Bonacieux. You can imagine Felicity Jones as her.

“Madame Bonacieux, I believe you required an escort,” Aramis said, bowing his head slightly. Constance flashed him a small smile.

“You are correct. Shall we walk then, Monsieur?” Constance said.

“After you, Madame,” Aramis said, and allowed her to walk ahead. He watched her bounce the baby in hers arms, softly cooing to him. As earlier in the day, once they reached a safe distance Constance turned to gaze at Aramis.

“Will you hold him?” she asked him softly. Aramis just nodded, and Constance carefully placed the baby in his arms.

“Hello there little one,” Aramis commented, softly. The baby just stared up at him, his eyes boring into his own.

“You’re a natural,” Constance said, but she knew Aramis didn’t really hear what she was saying. “He looks like her, the Queen, but he has some of your features. Only those who look close enough would realize.”

“He’s perfect,” Aramis said, and Constance could feel her heart swelling. Her heart went out for the musketeers. She gazed passed him, and looked up to the palace. Her gaze went hard, seeing a figure watching them.

“Why won’t he leave me be?” she commented under her breath. However, Aramis seemed to catch it.

“Who?” he asked, lifting his eyes from the baby and following her gaze. Once he realized who she was talking about, his gaze became as dark as hers. “Rochefort has been watching you?” Constance nodded.

“He’s up to something, I can tell he is. Just last week, he tried to convince me to talk to him about the Queen’s personal decisions. Ever since I tried to convince her against his plans, he’s kept a close eye on me.”

“His plans?” Aramis said, and Constance nodded. Aramis carefully set the baby back in her arms. “Tell me more.” As they continued to walk around the Palace, Constance explained the week’s happenings to Aramis. Aramis just listened carefully, his eyes focused on the infant in Constance’s arms.

**~damsel~**

“She is proving to be smarter than I thought,” Rochefort said to the man behind him. “I want her gone by the end of this week.”

“Leave it to me, Monsieur,” said the man, and he walked away, before anyone else could see them.

“Tut, tut, Madame Bonacieux, if only you had kept your mouth shut,” he said, slowly turning away from the window.

**~damsel~**

“Are you the Musketeer D’Artagnan?” said a woman approaching the garrison. D’Artagnan nodded to the woman.

“Yes, who may ask wants to know?” he replied. The other three stood a small distance behind him.

“My name is Rosalynn, I am a friend of Madame Bonacieux, one of her closest friends actually,” said the woman, she had dark hair, but a pale complexion. She seemed to be the same age as Constance.

“What do you want with me?” he asked.

“I was wondering whether we could talk about her, somewhere we cannot be overheard,” she said, looking around. D’Artagnan was confused, but led her to closed off area. “The others can come too, I know they care for Madame Bonacieux as well.” She let out a small laugh, as the other three looked bashful but followed them just the same. Once they reached a secluded corner, Rosalynn started to look nervous. “I have been friends with Madame Bonacieux, Constance, for a while now. We are quite close, and she had helped me in times of need, I wish to return the favour.”

“Is she in trouble?” D’Artagnan asked. Rosalynn looked around. “You can trust us, we care for Madame Bonacieux.”

“Oh I know you do,” Rosalynn said, then blushed. The musketeers raised their eyebrows. “I did mention I was very good friends with Constance, did I not? I know about all of you, especially you.” She looked right at D’Artagnan, who almost blushed. “I know you care, but you don’t understand. What I am about to say, if Constance if she found out I told you, she would most likely never speak to me ever again. But I must tell someone, and there is no one I trust more than you four to take care of her.”

“What is going on?” Aramis asked.

“Ever since Constance has gone to live at the Palace, there have been more and more arguments. Constance, she doesn’t sleep much, and the fights have become louder and louder recently. You see, I’m their neighbour and I hear everything,” Rosalynn explained. “I’m just thankful that she stays at the palace now, otherwise I’m not sure how safe Constance would be in that household.”

“What do you mean?” D’Artagnan commented.

“He’s hurt her,” Rosalynn said. The air changed between the five of them, and D’Artagnan could feel anger raising in her. “I’ve seen the bruises on her wrist, and this morning when she left to return to the palace, I saw a dark bruise…on her neck.”

“He strangled her,” D’Artagnan said, in a low and dangerous voice.

“Attempted to…I just can’t bare it. All she has ever done is help people, but all she receives in return in hurt. She only gave Monsieur D’Artagnan up, because the her husband threatened her, and emotionally black-mailed her.”

“What?” D’Artagnan said. Rosalynn’s eyes widened.

“That was not meant to slip out. Oh please don’t tell her I told you this. She will be so angry and hurt that I betrayed her trust,” Rosalynn said.  

“We won’t tell anyone,” Athos said.

“But we must tell the Queen,” Aramis said. “She could do something, like grant Constance a divorce.”

“That would be a really hard plight,” Athos told him.

“If you could though, would you?” Rosalynn asked, hopeful. “I mean, if anyone deserves it, then it’s Constance. I love her, she’s…well she’s family. Anyway, just thought I’d inform you of the happenings. Now it is up to you, farewell.” She quickly moved around them and rushed out of the garrison.

“We must do something,” D’Artagnan said, turning to his friends.

“We will, don’t worry, we will,” Athos said.

 

*^*^*^*

**_Okay. So. Comments are life._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to freedom...for now.

 “Aren’t you a precious one? Yes you are,” Constance cooed at the prince.

“You are brilliant with him,” Anne said.

“Thank you, your grace, though I honestly do not have much experience with children,” Constance said, smiling down at the infant in her arms. As she moved him a little, her wrist stung. She bit back a cry.

“Are you okay Constance?” Anne asked, hearing a small whimper coming from her mouth.

“Of course, your majesty,” Constance said, looking away. The door opened.

“Your majesty, the musketeers request an audience with Madame Bonacieux,” said the lady. Anne looked at Constance, who also had a look of confusion on her face.

“Send them in,” she said. The lady nodded and a few minutes later in came in the the fearsome foursome.

“Your majesty,” said Athos, bowing down with the rest of them. Once they snapped back up, D’Artagnan looked straight at Constance, and Constance was afraid as to why they were here.

“I was told you requested to speak with Madame Bonacieux,” Anne said. Constance looked from Aramis to the child in her hands. He sent her a small smile, this not going unnoticed by D’Artagnan, who gave Aramis a small glare.

“Yes, your grace. They are very pressing matters,” Aramis added. Constance’s brows furrowed. What could be so important?

“If that is the case, you can pass my son to another one Constance,” Anne said. Aramis looked down when she said ‘ _my_ son’. Constance nodded and approached the other lady in the room. Constance carefully placed the baby in the lady’s hand before turning towards the musketeers. Anne dismissed the lady, and it was just the five of them in the room now. As she took a step forward, Anne gasped. “Constance! Is that a bruise on your neck?” Everyone’s eyes snapped to her, and Constance quickly brushed her hair forward.

“What? Of course not,” she said quickly, but D’Artagnan was at her side in a flash. He carefully brushed the hair away, and took her wrist in his hand. He had a look in his eyes that Constance didn’t want to understand. She was scared.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said, in a low dangerous voice.

“It’s nothing,” she said, trying to move out of his grasp, but he wouldn’t let her go.

“For god’s sake Constance, we know he’s hurting you,” Aramis said. Anne gasped once more and made her way over. “Forgive me for my outburst your majesty.”

“Don’t apologize,” Anne said, standing next to Constance. “Is it true Constance? Is your husband hurting you?”

“It’s was just once…it’s really nothing,” Constance stammered.

“We have a witness who said they’ve heard fights at night time,” Porthos commented.

“Rosalynn,” Constance said, darkly.

“She cares about you Constance,” Athos said.

“More than she cares about her own brother?” Constance snapped, then realized what she said and her eyes widened.

“ _She’s_ Monsieur Bonacieux’s sister?” Aramis said. They all looked at Constance in shock, as she nodded her head weakly. “How can someone so beautiful be related to… _him_?”

“I ask myself that question every time I see her,” Constance mumbled.

“Focus, we need to stop this,” D’Artagnan said.

“No, it’s nothing,” Constance argued, but one look from him made her stop. “I don’t need you fighting my battles for me.”

“This is not just for you, Constance. She told me what he made you do. How he threatened you to stay away from me?” D’Artagnan said. Constance’s eyes widened then narrowed.

“I’m going to kill that woman,” Constance said, bitterly. “She shouldn’t have told you that.”

“She cares about you Constance, she was brave enough to go against her own family for you,” Athos said.

“That’s why she’s stupid. He’ll hurt her like he’s hurt me!” Constance exclaimed, and silence erupted. The truth was out, and no one could tame the rage in D’Artagnan’s eyes.

“I won’t let him get away with this,” he growled under his breath, but Constance latched her arms on to his.

“No, please. I cannot let you do this for me,” she said.

“She is right,” Anne said. It was the first thing she said in the whole exchange. “You cannot do this. If you all get involved it could be bad for Constance and you. Let me handle this.”

“What do you mean?” Aramis asked. “Your majesty.”

“Just leave it to me, but Constance, you are not to return to your home,” Anne told her.

“But I must, if he finds out I’ve left, he’ll hurt her,” Constance said.

“Then she can come and live here too,” Anne said. Constance made to speak again. “Constance, you are not just my personal confident. You are my friend, one of my closest friends. I will not let you get hurt anymore.” Constance pursed her lips but nodded. “Now, I think we should leave these two alone. Will you fine gentlemen accompany me to see the King? I have much to discuss with him.” The other three nodded, eying Constance and D’Artagnan. D’Artagnan’s eyes were focused on Constance.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I didn’t want you to fight my battles for me,” Constance said.

“I’m not just doing this for you, I’m doing it for me, for my love. Constance, I love you and would do anything for you. I would die for you,” D’Artagnan said. Constance covered his mouth.

“Don’t stay that. Never, never risk your life for me. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid. Just because the Cardinal is dead, doesn’t mean that my husband wouldn’t try to hurt you, and I know you’re a musketeers, and they don’t die easily, but I couldn’t take the risk, and-” but any further rambling was cut off by D’Artagnan’s lips on hers. Constance immediately responded to the kiss. She couldn’t fathom how much she had missed the feeling of his lips of hers. She pulled away.

“I’m never letting you go ever again,” D’Artagnan mumbled against her lips.

“Promise,” she said, smiling slightly.

**~damsel~**

“This is where I bid you adieu my dear musketeers. I have matters to discuss with the king, but for now, see if you can go fetch Constance’s sister-in-law,” she told them, and they all bowed down a little. Once she had stepped away the three of them turned to look at each other.

“Who’s going to interrupt the lovely couple?” Aramis asked. They all looked at each other.

“Not it.” “Not it.” “Not it.”

“Damn,” Porthos grumbled. “I hate you two.” He walked back to the direction of where they had left the couple. Athos and Aramis just exchanged smirks before heading off to Monsieur Bonacieux’s house. Once they got there, they heard arguing from the outside. They drew their swords and made their way inside the house. The arguers were so engrossed in their argument, they didn’t even notice the musketeers.

“How dare you? How dare you visit those musketeers and tell them lies?” roared Bonacieux.

“LIES! What rubbish? She’s your wife, not your possession. She does not belong to you. You hurt her, you hurt me,” Rosalynn argued back.

“I’m your brother!”

“No brother of mine would hurt a woman. How could you? How could you do this to her? All she’s ever done is cared for you!”

“She had an affair with another man!”

“BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM. And he loves her. You never showed her any love. She wasn’t happy! She never meant to hurt her. But now all you cause her is hurt!”

“How dare you argue with your elder brother!” Bonacieux yelled raising his hand, but Aramis caught his hand.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” he said, before punching Bonacieux in the face.

“Oh my!” Rosalynn said, seeing her brother to the floor. “What was that for?”

“Wanted to see how it felt,” Aramis said shrugging, “it felt good.”

“Did you just quote me?” Athos asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“What can I say? You inspire me,” Aramis said.

“Can we have this discussion later?” Rosalynn sighed. Athos and Aramis quickly snapped back into focus.

“Mademoiselle Rosalynn, how nice to see you again?” Aramis said.

“I would love to say the same, but you just happened punch my brother,” Rosalynn said warily.

“I’d rather hurt him, than have him hurt you,” Aramis said.

“As sweet as that is, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“We have orders from the Queen, to escort you to the palace. You will be living there with Constance,” Athos explained. Rosalynn’s eyes widened.

“Wh-what? Me. Palace. What?” Rosalynn stuttered.

“You are moving to the palace. We’ll explain more once we get there,” Aramis said, taking Rosalynn’s hand and dragging her out. She was still in a daze due to the recent occurring.

**~damsel~**

“Ah there you two are, and I see you’ve brought the lovely Rosalynn too,” Porthos said. She smiled lightly, still in awe.

“We have good news,” D’Artagnan said. “The Queen has convinced the King to grant Constance a divorce.”

“Constance, that’s brilliant!” exclaimed Rosalynn, taking in her sister-in-law, who was more of a sister now.

“I know. I can finally be free. Thank god the King likes me,” Constance gushed. D’Artagnan sent her a look. “What? He finds my company very pleasant.”

“Brilliant,” D’Artagnan muttered.

“Now would someone like to explain to me, what exactly I’m doing here?” Rosalynn asked.

“I have invited you to live at my palace,” said the Queen entering the hall. They all bowed quickly, but the Queen waved them off. “What do you say?”

“I would love to, your grace,” Rosalynn said, smiling brightly, but her smile faltered. “But…I can’t leave my family.”

“You mean Bonacieux?” Porthos asked.

“No…” Rosalynn said, looking down, and Constance took her hand in hers.

“Rosalynn’s a widow,” Constance said, and they all looked at her in surprise.

“But…you’re so young,” Anne said, with sympathy.

“My husband Adam, was killed in a duel with a Red Guard,” Rosalynn explained. “You might think he was stupid to go up against a Red Guard, but my husband was very skilled with a sword. What he wasn’t skilled at was cheating. The Red Guard was losing, but one of this comrades came behind Adam, and stabbed him in the back. Literally.”

“Why was he even in a fight with the Red Guard?” Anne asked.

“One of the guards had taken an interest in Rosalynn, and would not take no for an answer,” Constance said.

“Anyway, I’m a widow, but I must take care of my daughter,” Rosalynn said.

“She can come as well,” Anne said quickly, and Rosalynn made to say something, but Anne stopped her. “Surely you will not refuse the Queen.” Rosalynn sighed and nodded. “Perfect. I will see to it the arrangements are made for a room to be given for you and your daughter. Now I’m sure these musketeers will escort you home and help you get your things.”

“Yes your majesty,” Athos said. They all bowed their head, while the Queen walked away.

“Oh Rosa, I’m glad that you got away too. But how did Bonacieux let you go?” Constance asked.

“Monsieur Aramis punched him,” Rosalynn said dryly. Constance turned to glare at Aramis.

“He was going to hurt her!” Constance’s gaze softened, and she patted his arm in thanks. Aramis gave her a warm smile.

“Should I be worried that more men have taken a liking to you?” D’Artagnan said, catching the look between them.

“Men…always so possessive,” Rosalynn commented, rolling her eyes.

“I like this one,” Aramis said, and Rosalynn laughed.

“I always aim to please,” Rosalynn said. Constance elbowed her.

“Aren’t you a widow?” Constance mumbled. Rosalynn rolled her eyes.

“Please Constance, I’ve been a widower for 2 years now. Let me have some fun. Anyway, it’s just harmless flirting,” Rosalynn said. “Aren’t we supposed to be getting my belongings.”

“God, so bossy,” Aramis said. Rosalynn smacked him playfully.

“Seems like everything is going well for now,” Constance said, smiling brightly.

*^*^*^*

_**So…comments are life.** _


End file.
